So Munk'd
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes get to star on So Random! But what happens when Chad tries to steal some of the teens for new episodes of Macikenzie Falls? and is Chad in love with a new member of So Random? Gay Content. story #6! :D
1. The Long Awaited Session

"Alright boys, behave, we'll be back around four o clock." Dave said. "Dave they'll be fine, come on!' Claire said. Claire knew the boys must be anxious to get started. Dave walked out and Claire called,

"Have fun!", Before winking, and following Dave out the door. The boys sighed, relieved. Alvin and Theodore had been in New York for a week, and Jewl was sick, so none of them had had a session in a

long time, but now that Jewl was better, Alvin and Theodore were back, and they had the house to themselves, they could finally have their much anticipated group session. "Are you boys ready?" Alvin

asked, and the other boys said, "Oh yeah, let's do this!"

The boys went into Jewl's room and stared at each other. "I have an idea! To make up for everything we missed, let's stay hard together by taking this slowly." Simon said, and the boys nodded. Alvin took

Simon's shirt off, and Jewl took Theodore's shirt off. Theodore took Alvin's pants off, and Simon took Jewl's pants off. Jewl took Alvin's underwear off, and Theodore took Simon's pants off. They stared at

each other's naked bodies, and they could each feel their dicks slowly harden. Simon and Theodore moved their faces close to each other, opened their mouths slightly, closed their eyes slightly, and

pushed their lips together, kissing passionately, rolling their tongues in each other's mouths, while Alvin and Jewl did the same. Theodore walked over to Jewl, put his condom on, and started to push his

dick in and out of his butt, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up, and using more force. Jewl could feel Theodore's dick growing larger and harder, as he moved in and out faster and faster. Theodore and

Jewl moaned, as Theodore came into his condom. Simon was doing the same thing in Alvin's butt. Then Jewl moved over to Simon, as Alvin moved over to Theodore. Simon wrapped his mouth around

Jewl's dick, and started to suck on it, slowly at first, but then started to rapidly increase in speed and force. Jewl moaned loudly. It felt SO good to have his dick sucked again, especially by Simon. Simon

could feel Jewl's dick growing bigger and bigger. He sucked on it one last fast, hard time, and then stopped to point his butt at Jewl. Jewl smiled, and climbed on top of Simon, and slid his condom on, and

then slid his dick in and out of Simon. Simon moaned loudly, and Jewl whispered seductively in his ear, "I told you to watch your little butt, and I intend to keep my promise. I'm about to unload the hugest

cum load ever, I've been saving up all week." Simon moaned louder, and Jewl joined him. Simon could feel Jewl's dick getting harder and harder, as Jewl climaxed. Jewl suddenly stopped, and rolled Simon

on his back. "What are you doing?" Simon asked. "I want us to have one more hot kiss before I unload." Jewl said. Simon and Jewl wrapped their arms around each other, and rubbed their naked bodies

together, while kissing passionately. Jewl was so happy to finally be naked on Simon, with his tongue is Simon's mouth, as their tongues wrestled. They rubbed their bodies together, kissing passionately,

and getting harder than they'd ever been before in their lives. Simon broke the kiss and said, "I'm ready for that huge cum load now." Jewl nodded, and started to move his dick in and out of Simon, fast

and hard. Jewl could feel his dick get super big and hard, and Jewl and Simon moaned loudly, as Cum started to fill up Jewl's condom. Jewl went faster and harder than he thought possible, as he unloaded

the biggest cum load ever, as Simon and Jewl both moaned loudly. Nothing had ever felt so good in all of their lives. When Jewl finally finished, Jewl and Simon kissed again. Alvin had just finished doing all

of that stuff to Theodore.

They all got dressed, and walked downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. "Wow, I thought they wouldn't be home until four, good thing we finished when we did!" Simon said. Alvin answered the door, but it

wasn't Dave and Claire, it was Stu with the chipettes. "Oh, hi guys!" Alvin said, as they walked into the den. "I have very exciting and important news for all eight of you!" Stu said. Everyone sat down in

front of Stu. "Do you have any idea what it could be?" Theodore whispered to Eleanor. "No, he wouldn't tell us anything until we were all together." Eleanor whispered back. "Alright, so, I was thinking

about how I always sprung unwanted surprises on you guys, and so I thought that it was only fair to spring a really good, really big surprise on you guys. So, you kids are going to guest star for a whole

week on…" The teens al leaned in, the suspense killing them."Come on Stu, what is it?" Alvin said, impatiently. "So Random!" Stu announced, and all eight teens went crazy. "SO RANDOM? AS IN OUR

FAVORITE COMEDY SHOW EVER?" they all screamed in unison, and Stu nodded. The teens all jumped up and down screaming. "When do we get to go?" Brittany asked. "Tomorrow morning, we'll leave for

the studio, and you kids will record your version of the theme song, then you kids will get to meet the cast the day after." Stu said. "I get to meet Tawni Hart!" Brittany shrieked. "I get to meet Sonny

Munroe!" Eleanor screamed. The teens all jumped up and down, talking excitedly about their favorite members of the cast, and sketches. The next day, Miss Miller, Dave, Claire, Stu, and the teens all got

out of their cars to go to the So Random studio. 'Welcome! You guys must be the chipmunks and the chipettes! I'm Marshall, the manager. If you need anything, let me know." Marshall said. The

Chipmunks and Chipettes said thanks, and went to the recording studio, to record their version of So Far So Great, the So Random theme song. They all put on the So Random headsets, and started to

sing.

Alvin started singing solo. "Off to the races I'm going places, Might be a long shot Not gonna waste it" Brittany startedsinging solo. "This is the big break And it's calling my name, Yeeeaah " All of the teens

started singing together. "So far so great, get with it, At least that's how we see it, Having a dream's just the beginning So far so great, believe it, Can't take away this feeling, Taking a ride with chance to

my side Yeah, I can't wait So far, so great. " Simon started singing solo. "Might need to wing it, Still gonna bring it, Not gonna sink low, I'm going swimming" Jeanette started singing solo. "Swing for the

fences, Sky's not the limit today, Yeeeaah " All of the teens started singing together again. "So far so great, get with it, At least that's how we see it, Having a dream's just the beginning, So far so great,

believe it, Can't take away this feeling, Taking a ride with chance to my side Yeah, I can't wait, So far so great." Jewl started singing solo. "Everyone says don't get your hopes up, Learn the ropes and

climb the ladder" Bell started singing solo. "I know in the end that just being here is the best, And it only gets better, it only gets better" All of the teens started singing together again. "So far so great, get

with it, At least that's how we see it, Having a dream's just the beginning, So far so great, believe it, Can't take away this feeling, Taking a ride with chance to my side Yeah, I can't wait, So far so great, I

can't wait, So far so great." Theodore started singing solo. "Ba ba da da da, ba da da da da, Ba ba da da da, ba da da da da." Eleanor started singing solo. "YOW!" Eleanor ended, and the recording stopped.

"Great work kids, that's going to be the theme song for this week's episodes of So Random." Marshall said. The teens beamed. "Alrighty, see you kids tomorrow." Marshall said, as the teens walked away.

"Can you believe we just recorded a new theme song for So Random?" Bell asked, shrieking. The teens all nodded, and Jewl said, "And tomorrow, we get to meet the cast! I can hardly wait!"


	2. Meeting The Randoms

The next day, the chipmunks and the chipettes walked into the studio of So Random. They walked over to the door of the prop room. "This is

where the stars of So Random chillax!" Brittany said, jumping up and down. "I can't believe we're going to actually meet the So Random cast!"

Jewl said, excitedly. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's open the door already!" Simon said. The teens all pushed the door open

together. Nico and Grady were playing a video game. Tawni was reapplying her coco moco coco lipstick, and Sonny was trying on different wigs,

to decide which one to wear in her next sketch. They all stopped when they heard the door open. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE RANDOMS!" the

teens all yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE CHIPMUNKS AND THE CHIPETTES!" Sonny yelled, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, HUGE fan!" The teens and Sonny all said at the same time. "Oh my gosh, the chipmunks and the chipettes are my fans! I never

thought this day would actually come!" Sonny said, excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Sonny Munroe is our fan! I never thought this day would come!"

The teens all said, excitedly. "Ok, do you guys plan on stopping this soon?" Tawni said. "Oh my gosh, it's Tawni Hart!" Brittany and Bell shrieked.

"Oo, I could get used to this." Tawni said, flipping her hair. Alvin and Jewl talked to Sonny, while Brittany and Bell talked to Tawni. Simon and

Theodore went to say hi to Nico and Grady. "Hi guys, huge fans!" Simon said. "Thanks, we're huge fans too." Nico said. "No offense or anything

Nico, but we were talking to Grady." Theodore said. Simon, Theodore and Grady laughed. "Just kidding." Simon and Theodore said. "Sorta."

They added under their breath. Nico laughed. "You guys are funny! You'll be great additions to So Random." Nico said. "Thanks." Simon and

Theodore said. "Where's Zora?" Jeanette wondered. "I don't know, but this sarcophagus is way cool." Eleanor said, opening the sarcophagus.

Zora was inside, and Eleanor and Zora screamed, then laughed. "Hey Zora! It's SO awesome to meet you, we're huge fans." Jeanette said, and

Eleanor nodded. "Thanks guys, I'm a huge fan of you guys." Zora said. "Can I go in your sarcophagus?" Eleanor asked, and Zora nodded. While

Eleanor went into the sarcophagus, Zora turned to Jeanette and said, "Hey Jeanette, do you want to go in my other hiding spot?" Jeanette

nodded, vigorously, and Zora helped Jeanette into the vent. Everyone was talking and having a great time getting to know each other. Suddenly,

the door opened, and Chad walked in. "Oh my gosh, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" Alvin, Jewl, Brittany, and Bell all shrieked." The other chipmunk

teens glared at them. "I mean, Chad, what are you doing here?" Al, Jewl, Britt, and Bell said angrily. Chad laughed, and said, "Oh I heard the

squeaky voices, and I was wondering if you randoms were working on a chipmunk sketch. " "Nope, they have the real things right here, and for

a whole week of episodes!" Jewl said. Chad looked nervous. "Wait, you randoms got the chipmunks and the chipettes to star on So Random for

a whole week?" Chad asked. "Yup, and you drama weasels at Mackenzie Falls will never do something this big." Tawni said, smirking. Chad

ignored her, and walked over to Alvin, Jewl, Brittany and Bell. "You girls are cute, and you boys are awesome. Don't suppose you'd consider

guest starring on Mackenzie Falls?" Chad asked. "Oh my gosh, Chad Dylan Cooper just called me cute and asked me to star on his show in the

same sentence!" Bell shrieked excitedly. The teens glared at her, and she quickly said, "I mean, flattery will get you nowhere Chad, I'm here to

star on So Random, and that's it." Bell said. Chad was crushed, but tried to hide it. "Don't worry, we have big things cooking at the falls too."

Chad said. "Like what, ba bangs?" Sonny asked, and her and Tawni high fived. Chad blushed, stammered, and ran out like a girl. Everyone

laughed. "Oh my gosh, like peace out suckers!" Alvin said, mocking Chad's voice, and running like a girl. Everyone laughed. "CDC what he do?"

Simon said, mimicking Chad, and everyone laughed. "CHAD RACE!" everyone yelled, running around the room like Chad and cracking up.

Marshall walked in, and everyone stopped. "Are you kids working hard on a new sketch?" Marshall asked. "Um, we were just, um, bonding?"

Sonny said. "Well enough bonding, and more sketching." Marshall said. "Will do Marshall!" the teens said.. Marshall walked out, and Sonny said,

"So, who's going to be in the first sketch?" Everyone raised their hands. "Whoa whoa whoa! Relax guys, you'll all get to be in a sketch

eventually, but we only need a few of you at a time." Sonny said. "Well, I did have one idea." Brittany said. Later at the show, "Are you ready to

get So Random?" the announcer asked, and the studio audience went wild. The curtain went up for The Check It Out Girls sketch. Brittany and

Bell were behind the counter. "Check It Out, I got a hot new phone!" Bell said. "Check It Out, me too!" Brittany said. "Texty texty?" Bell asked.

"Texty tetxy." Brittany said. Brittany and Bell pretended to text each other on their prop cell phones. Alvin walked up to them in a punk

costume. "Check It Out, it's a Goth!" Brittany said. "I'm not a Goth, I'm a punk." Alvin said, defensively. "Check It Out, he's Emo." Bell said. "I'm

not Emo, I'm punk." Alvin said, defensively. "Check Out his nail polish." Brittany said. "It's not nail polish, it's black paint." Alvin said, defensively.

"Check Out his eye liner." Said Bell. "I can't stand it!" Alvin said, storming off stage. "Touchy touchy." Brittany said. Simon walked up to the

counter dressed as a surfer. "Check It Out, it's a surfer." Bell said. "Check out his ugly swim trunks." Brittany said. "My mom bought these for

me!" Simon said, defensively. "Check out his huge glasses." Bell said. "Check out how they don't have windshield wipers, how can he see when

he wipes out?" Brittany asked. "I don't wear them when I surf." Simon said. "Check It Out, I never knew there was such a thing as a blind surfer

with ugly shorts." Brittany said, blowing a bubble with her gum. "I know right?" Bell said, blowing a bubble with her gum too. "You know what?

Forget it." Simon said, walking away. "Touchy touchy." Bell said. "Oo, let's dancey dancey!" Brittany said, and Bell nodded. Brittany and Bell

began to dance and sing. "We're the best of friends with the worst of tunes, we're the check it out girls and we'll check it out for youuuuuuuu,

check it out!" the music ended, Brittany and Bell posed, and the sketch ended. "Next, give it up for Jeanette Miller, singing What To Do, from

the Chipettes' cover CD of So Random's own, Sonny Munroe!" The announcer said, and the crowd cheered as Jeanette walked onto the stage as

the music started up, and she started to sway and sing.

"Tell me what to do, oohh, about you, I already know I can see in your eyes, when you're sellin' the truth, Cause it's been a long time comin', So

where you runnin' to? Tell me what to do, oohh, about you, You've got your way of speaking, Even the air you're breathin', You could be

anything, But you don't know what to believe in, You got the world before you, If I could only show you, That you don't know what to do, Tell

me what to do, oohh, about you, Somethin' on your mind, Simon all of the time, you can run out of room, This day has been a long time comin',

I say it's nothing new, So tell me what to do, ooh, about you, You've got your way of speaking, Even the air you're breathin', You could be

anything, But you don't know what to believe in, You got the world before you, If I could only show you, That you don't know what to do, You

think about it, Can you ever change, finish what you've started, Make me wanna stay, tired of conversation, Show me something real, find out

what your part is, Play it how you feel, Tell me what to do, ooh, about you, Is there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in two, Cause it's

been a long time comin', I can't stop lovin' you, yeah, Tell me what to do, ooh, about you, You've got your way of speaking, Even the air you're

breathin', You could be anything, But you don't know what to believe in, You got the world before you, If I could only show you, That you don't

know what to do, (You've got your way of speaking) (Even the air you're breathin') You could be anything, But you don't know what to believe

in, (You got the world before you) World before you, (If I could only show you) Show you, you don't know what to do."

The studio audience clapped, and the announcer said, "Give it up for So Random!" The audience cheered, as Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette,

and Bell took a bow. "That was a great show kids! You guys are sweety sweety! You see what I did there?" Marshall asked, laughing. The teens

just rolled their eyes. The teens went back to the prop room where the other munk teens and the randoms were waiting. "You guys were

great!" Theodore said. "Thanks Theo." The teens said. "I can't wait for tomorrow's show!" Eleanor said, and everyone nodded. Chad couldn't

wait for tomorrow either, so he could execute his plan to make Mackenzie Falls more popular than So Random.


	3. Chad's Plan Unfolds

"Are you ready to get So Random?" The announcer said, and the studio audience went wild, as Brittany, Bell and

Eleanor walked out from behind the curtain for The Real Princesses Of New Jersey sketch. "I'm Snowy. My name

may be short, but I'm living large." Bell said in a terrible new Jersey accent. "I'm Cindy. If the shoe fits, you too can

be a princess." Brittany said, also in a terrible New Jersey accent. "I'm Beauty. With all the beauty rest I get, is it

any wonder I'm so hot?" Eleanor said, also in a terrible New Jersey accent. "We are the real princesses of New

Jersey." The girls all said in unison. The Curtain went up from behind them, and there was a palace backround. "I'm

so excited for Prince Carmen's ball, aren't you Beauty?" Bell asked. "Oh I know right? I just know Prince Carmen

will fall in love with me." Eleanor said. Bell walked forward and said to the studio audience, "Oh yeah right, like

Prince Carmen's gonna fall in love with HER. She's like three times smaller than him. It's ridiculous." Bell walked

back by Eleanor, and they walked over to the dance floor, searching for Prince Carmen. "Oh my gosh, there he is!"

Bell said. Bell and Eleanor sighed, and Jewl walked over to them wearing prince clothes. "Why hello gorgeous, may

I have this dance?" Jewl said. "You may." Bell said, and Eleanor huffed. Bell started dancing with Jewl. Brittany

walked over to Eleanor and said, "I'm here, I'm here! What'd I miss?" "Um, an invitation? Since when were YOU

invited?" Eleanor asked. Brittany smirked and said, "Oh please, the prince would never let all of this gorgeousness

go to waste." Eleanor walked over by the studio audience and said, "Oh please, I mean come on, why in the world

would Prince Carmen invite an outcast like her? It's ridiculous." Eleanor walked back to the dance floor, and

Brittany walked over to the studio audience and said, "ME missing an invitation? Just because her name's Beauty,

doesn't mean she's the only princess with it! It's ridiculous." Brittany walked back to the dance floor, and said,

"Mind if I cut in?" "Oh, not at all." Jewl said, and started dancing with Brittany. Bell huffed, and walked over to

Eleanor and said, "Who invited HER?" "Ugh, I know right? It's ridiculous." Eleanor said. After Brittany and Jewl

danced for a little bit, Eleanor walked over to them and said, "Mind if I cut in?" "Not at all." Jewl said. Eleanor and

Jewl started to dance, Brittany huffed, and walked over to Bell. "She can't just cut into my dance!" Brittany said.

"Oh really? Cuz YOU cut into MINE!" Bell said. "Well, I had a chance with him, Beauty doesn't, she's like three

times smaller than him. It's ridiculous." Brittany said. After Jewl and Eleanor danced for a while, another princess

butted into their dance, and the Jewl even kissed her! Eleanor huffed, and walked over to Bell and Brittany. "That

is so0 unfair, he is so a user!" Eleanor said. "Ugh, I know right?" Bell said. "Yeah, He just wanted to dance with

whoever came along, until he actually found someone he liked, which turned out to be that ugly jerk." Brittany

said. "It's ridiculous!" The girls all said. The curtain went down behind the girls, and the girls all said, "We are the

real princesses of New Jersey." They went backstage as the sketch ended, and the studio audience clapped. "Next

up, we have a duet by Alvin Seville, and Brittany Miller, singing Bad Boys, from their Alexandra Burke cover CD!"

the announcer said, and the audience cheered as Alvin and Brittany walked onto the stage as the music started up,

and they began to dance and sing.

Alvin started singing solo.

"(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Hm, Brittany Girl I know what you like

(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Oh, oh (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Hey, yeah (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)" 

Brittany started singing solo.

"Some people call them players

But I'm far from terrified

Cos somehow I'm drawn to danger

And have been all of my life

It feels my heart's divided

Half way 'tween wrong and right

I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Oooooh, bad boys

Some think it's complicated

But they're straight up fun for me

I don't need no explanation

It's nothing more than what you see here

My heart still feels divided

Halfway 'tween wrong and right

I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)"

Alvin started singing solo again.

"I know you want me shawty cos I'm a (bad boy)

Hey s-shawty can't help it she so so addicted to them

rougher fellas

With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked

Letters

Let mamma take all the risks

For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather

By any means necessary, girl

She likes them ruthless, that's my world

It's not the news it's what I heard

To get them more the merrier

It's not a big surprise

I know them bad boys catch your eyes

Look at her walk when I go in disguise

You'll have them shawty don't worry you fly"

Brittany started singing solo again.

"Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Bad boys, bad boys!"

Brittany ended, and Alvin and Brittany posed dramatically, as the music stopped, and the studio audience clapped

as Alvin and Brittany took a bow. "Give it up for So Random!" The announcer said, as Alvin, Brittany, Jewl, Bell, and

Eleanor all took a bow. The studio audience clapped, and the show ended. "Great show guys!" Theodore said.

"Thanks." The teens all said. "So, wasn't it awesome to perform your first sketch Ele and Jewl?" Sonny asked, and

Eleanor and Jewl nodded, grinning. Eleanor looked around the room and said, "Where's Zora and Jeanette?"

"Check the sarcophagus and the vent." Simon said, not looking up from his book. Eleanor opened the sarcophagus

and saw Zora, then walked over to the vent, and saw Jeanette reading her book in there. "Special delivery for

Brittany and Bell Miller and Alvin and Jewl Seville." Marshall said over the loudspeaker. "Oo, a special delivery!"

Brittany said, and Brittany, Bell, Alvin, and Jewl walked over to Marshall's office, where Marshall was talking to

Chad. "Chad? What are you doing here?" Jewl asked. "Oh, I'm here to deliver your special delivery." Chad replied.

"Which is?" Brittany asked. "A tour of the Mackenzie Falls studio." Chad said. Brittany, Jewl, and Bell all shrieked,

and Alvin said, "Wait! Mack Falls is the enemy of So Random, the show we're guest starring on." "Yes, but there's

no one ever said you have to stay away from the set right?" Chad asked. "Well, when you put it that way, let's go!"

Alvin said. Chad grinned, his plan was working! Chad took the teens over to the Mackenzie Falls half of the studio,

introduced them to the cast, and gave them the tour. "oh my gosh, it's Chloe!" Brittany squealed. "And there's

Penelope!" Bell shrieked. Everyone was being extra nice to the teens. "And finally, here's the pocket watch we'll be

using in the next episode of Mackenzie Falls. It's an episode where this Penelope hypnotizes Chloe into hating

Mackenzie, so she can have him for himself." Chad explained, showing them the watch, and lazily swinging it back

and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The teens yawned, and Chad grinned at their sleepy faces. Just a little

more swinging, and they'd be ready for their command. As the teens eyes closed, Chad said, "When I snap my

fingers, you will star on Mackenzie Falls instead of So Random." Chad said, then snapped his fingers. The tens eyes

shot open, and Chad said, "Well, that concludes our tour. Say, is there any way you teens may have changed your

minds about starring on Mack Falls?" Chad asked. "Aw Chad, as if we'd ever turn down an offer like that! Of course

we'd be honored to star on Mack Falls." Bell said. "Cool, see you guys tomorrow then." Chad said. Chad grinned as

the teens walked away. His plan was working, and Mackenzie Falls would be more popular than So Random. But

this wasn't all he was going to get out of his plan, no, this plan would do so much more.


	4. Chady

"Are you ready to get So Random?" The announcer said, and the studio audience cheered. The curtain opened for

the Sicky Vicky sketch. "Hello everyone! I'm Sicky Vicky, and welcome to How To Have Fun When You're Sick.

Today I got Strep Throat. I got it from Alex Misarsky because he came to school with Strep Throat. Not cool."

Jeanette said, in a raspy voice. "At lunch, he coughed in my milk and I drank it. So now I have Strep Throat. But

there's all sorts of things you can do to have fun with Strep Throat. Like wear things that sound like Strep, like

straps." Jeanette pulled at the straps on her PJs. "Or colored strips in your hair." Jeanette put clips with colored

hair pieces in her hair. "One time, Sarah Carson wore green strips in her hair, and it looked like someone sneezed

on her! Not cool." Jeanette said. "Another thing you can do is scare your mom into thinking there's a frog in the

house." Jeanette croaked, and she sounded just like a frog with her raspy voice, and you could hear someone

shriek "FROG!" from backstage. "Well, that's it for today. I'm Sicky Vicky, and next week I'm gonna show you how

to have fun with poison Ivy! Bye!" Jeanette said, and the curtain closed. The studio audience clapped, and the

announcer said, "Next up, Theodore Seville takes the stage, singing Work Of Art, from the Chipmunks Cover CD of

So Random's own, Sonny Munroe." The studio audience cheered, as Theodore walked onto the stage as the music

started up, and he started to dance and sing. "Every day is like a blank canvas You know you can paint it anyway

you want it You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun Shine Color in a rainbow, or use black and white

Open up your eyes and, your imagination Come on let's write a song, a little poetry Take a photograph, let's make

some memories You can make it anything that you want it to be If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

Ooooh Every night's like looking at a dark screen You're never too young or too old to dream You can make your

fantasy into a reality Cause you're creating your own masterpiece Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing

(2x) Come on let's write a song, a little poetry Take a photograph, let's make some memories You can make it

anything that you want it to be If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art Turn a simple thought into reality Turn

a grain into something yummy Make a little noise into a symphony You're creating a masterpiece (Slow) Come on

let's write a song, a little poetry Take a photograph, let's make some memories You can make it anything that you

want it to be If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art (x2) Come on let's write a song, a little poetry Take a

photograph, let's make some memories You can make it anything that you want it to be If you follow your heart,

Life is a work of art Life is a work of art Life is a work of art Life is a work of art Life is a work of art!" Theodore

ended and posed dramatically, as the studio audience clapped, and Theodore took a bow. "Give it up for So

Random!" The announcer said. The studio audience cheered, as Jeanette and Theodore took a bow. The curtain

closed, and the show ended. "You guys were great!" Eleanor said. "Thanks." Jeanette and Theodore replied. "Hey,

has anyone seen Alvin, Jewl, Brittany, and Bell?" Simon asked concerned. "No, not since this morning." Jeanette

said. Just then, Chad walked in. Hey Chad." Grady said, walking back from the fridge. Chad blushed, stammered,

and finally said, "Oh hi Grady, I didn't know you were here." Chad said. "Duh, why wouldn't he be here, we all

chillax here." Tawni said. Chad blushed again, and said, "Oh I don't know, he's usually somewhere with Nico

whenever I drop by recently. Speaking of which, where is that retard?" Chad asked. "Right here!" Nico said, coming

out of the bathroom. "Hey, has anyone seen my phone?" Nico asked. "Maybe you left it in the bathroom. Here, I'll

help you look." Chad said. Chad and Nico went into the bathroom, and in a few seconds, all you could hear was

"RAHHHHH! As Chad flushed Nico's head down the toilet. Everyone cracked up. When they walked out, Simon

said, "As amusing as that was, what do you want Chad?" Chad smirked and said, "Oh yes. In case you're looking for

the other teens, they're rehearsing." "What? Rehearsing? Where? We always rehearse here." Jeanette said.

"Follow me." Chad said. The munk teens followed Chad, and Chad blushed when Grady said goodbye. Mr. Condor

was supervising some of the camera people, as Jewl said, "Hi I'm Jewl Seville from Mackenzie Falls, and you're

watching Disney Channel!" He made the Mickey Mouse outline with his wand prop, then said, "Sweet!" "And cut!

That's a wrap! Brittany, you're next." Mr. Condor said. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Eleanor asked, shocked. "Oh,

you didn't hear yet? Well, the other teens decided to take my offer of starring on Mackenzie Falls." Chad said,

proudly. "This isn't right. Something is off here." Simon said. "What are you guys doing?" Theodore asked Alvin.

"Um, hello, doing our "You're watching Disney Channel" thingys." Alvin replied. "But, you guys are on So Random,

not Mack Falls." Jeanette said. "Not anymore, we decided to take Chad's offer." Bell said. "Why would you guys do

that?" Simon asked. "Because So Random is nowhere near as good as Mackenzie Falls." The other teens said. "Ok,

something fishy's definitely going on here." Simon said. "Hey, where'd Theodore go?" Eleanor asked. Just then,

Theodore rushed over to them, carrying a Mackenzie Falls pocket watch. "Guys, look what I found!" Theodore said.

Simon gasped. "Chad Dylan Cooper, did you hypnotize them?" Simon asked. Chad smirked. "Oh my gosh, this is

even too low for you. I mean, taking over chipmunk minds, just so your show will gain popularity?" Simon asked,

disgusted. "No, it's not just for that. There's another reason too." Chad said, mysteriously. "What is it?" Theodore

asked. "I can't tell you here, meet me in my dressing room in five minutes." Chad said, and walked away. Simon

rolled his eyes and said, "You girls stay with the teens and see if you can figure out how to undo this, we'll go see

what Chad wants." "Will do Si." Jeanette said. Simon and Theodore walked over to Chad's dressing room. "So,

you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here, and why I did all of this." Chad asked. "Well duh!"

Simon said, rolling his eyes. "Well, truth is, I need your help. See, Mack Falls would lose popularity without its own

chipmunk guest stars, and I needed a way to make you guys help me, that's why I did this." Chad explained. "Chad,

you didn't have to force us to help you. You may be the star of the enemy show, and you may be the person that

broke Sonny's heart, but we would still help you, because you're still human, and it's the right thing to do."

Theodore said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you would stick with it, plus, we did need chipmunk guest stars."

Chad said. "What do you want from us Chad?" Simon asked. "I need you to help me win the heart of another So

Random cast member. Sonny and I are done of course, but I've fallen for someone else over there." Chad

explained. "Who, Tawni?" Theodore asked. "Oh gosh, no! I was talking about Grady." Chad said. "Say what now?"

Simon and Theodore asked, shocked. "Yeah, he's just so cute and sweet, I must have him." Chad said, determined.

"Ok, so like, you know of course, right, that you have Mr. Love Doctor and his assistant under a hypnotic spell, and

we're no good at this type of thing?" Simon asked. Chad went pale. "No, I didn't know that! I only picked them as

my hypno victims, because they trusted me more than you guys did." Chad said. "Well, lucky for you, I had to

spend a whole week with Alvin recently, so I did learn a thing or two." Theodore said. "Same here, even though

Jewl was sick, he still taught me some tips." Simon said. Chad brightened. "Alright, now, what you're going to do

is…" Simon started, and him and Theodore came up with a plan to make Grady fall for Chad. Later, Chad walked

over to the prop room. The other random's had gone to the café' except for Grady and Nico, who were playing a

video game. When Nico saw Chad he screamed, "RAHHHHHHH!" and ran to the cafe'. "Oh, hey Chad." Grady

said, blushing. Chad blushed too, and said, "Hey Grady. So, ever thought of being buds with me sometime, instead

of loser Nico?" Grady brightened, and said, "I'd love that!" Chad blushed, and Grady blushed and said, "I mean I'd

like you. I mean love you. I mean I'd like that." Grady said, blushing harder. "Well good, because I love you too."

Chad said. "What kind of love confession was that?" Simon whispered to Theodore, who were hiding in the vent. "I

don't know, I thought it was cute." Theodore whispered back. Chad and Grady leaned in closer to each other, and

kissed passionately, while rubbing each other's backs. "AWWWW!" Simon and Theodore whispered to each other,

and then kissed each other. "All right, there's more time for this stuff later, we want our brothers and friends back."

Simon said, peeking out of the vent. Grady jumped when he saw Simon and Theodore. "It's ok Grady baby, they

already know. They helped me get up the nerve to come confess my love." Chad explained. "Well thanks guys."

Grady said. "Tick Tock." Theodore said, and Chad said, "Oh right." Chad, Simon, and Theodore walked over to the

Mack Falls half of the studio, and Chad undid the teens' hypnosis. "Thanks Chad." Theodore said. "No, thank you

guys." Chad said, winking at them.


	5. Munks Vs Evil

"Are you ready to get So Random?" The announcer said, and the crowd cheered. The curtain went up for the Dolphin Boy sketch. Jewl and

Theodore were sitting beside each other at school, working on a science project. "There she is man." Theodore said to Jewl, staring at Eleanor,

who was working on her science project across from them. "Go on man, ask her if she needs help with her project." Jewl said. "Oh, I don't know,

what about our project?" Theodore asked. "I can do it myself, go on." Jewl said. "Ok, here I go." Theodore said. Theodore walked over to

Eleanor, and said, "Hi Kaitlin, do you need help with your science project?" Theodore asked. Eleanor smiled at him and said, "Sure Dolphin Boy,

thanks!" Theodore sat down by her, and Eleanor said, "I'm trying to make these flowers grow extra big." Theodore nodded, and said, "I'll water

them." Theodore bent down, and sprayed water from his blowhole. But he was so nervous about impressing Eleanor, he just kept spraying, and

the water started to flow out of the flower pots! "Dolphin Boy! Dolphin Boy!" Eleanor said. "Yes?" Theodore said, turning to Eleanor, and

accidentally sprayed water all over, and it pushed Eleanor all the way to the back of the room! The curtain closed as the sketch ended. "Next up,

Bell Miller takes the stage, singing Who Said, from the Chipettes' Hannah Montana cover CD!" the announcer said. The audience cheered, as

Bell walked onto the stage as the music started up, and she started to dance and sing. "I'm more than just Your average munk, I'd like to turn

me up And show the world. Aw yea. Cuz some can talk to the talk, But this munk, just wants to rock. I'm individual, I'm not like anyone, I can be

glam-or-ous Just like you see in all the magazines, I can be cool as ice, Or anything I wanna be. Who said, who said I can't be Superman? I say, I

say That I know I can. Who said, who said I won't be President? I say, I say You ain't seen nothin' yet. Aw yea. Yeaaaa. You wanna make some

noise, Every girl has her choice, To lead their own parade I do it my way. Ooooww... I can be somethin' sweet, Or louder than the radio. Louder

than the radio. I can be sophis-ti-cated, Or totally go, Outta control! Who said, who said I can't be Superman? I say, I say, That I know I can. Who

said, who said, I'm not electrifying? I say, I say, _…_ There's no holding back. Hangin' right on track, Cuz you control the game, So let them know

your name. There's no limitation, on imagination. Imaginate! Yea! Who said, who said I can't be worldwide? I say, I say Time is on my side. Who

said, who said I can't be 10 feet tall I say, I say That I can have it all Who said, who said I can't be Superman I say, I say That I know I can Who

said, who said I won't be president? I say, I say You ain't seen nothin' yet. You ain't seen nothin' yet. Whoooa. Ayeaa. Who said? Come on!

Ayeaa. That's right!" Bell ended, posed dramatically, and bowed as the audience clapped. "Give it up for So Random!" The announcer said, and

the crowd cheered as Jewl, Bell, Theodore, and Eleanor bowed. The curtain closed and the show ended. "You guys were amazing!" Sonny said,

grinning. "Thanks Sonny." The teens said. "Theo, wasn't it so exciting to be in your first sketch?" Sonny asked, and Theodore nodded. "Hey,

where's Grady?" Jewl asked. The sarcophagus opened, and Zora said, "He said he had some sort of lunch to attend in the café." Zora closed the

sarcophagus. She suddenly swung the sarcophagus open again, sniffed and said, "Evil." Everyone looked at the door, but no one was there. The

vent opened, and Dakota peeked out. "Evil! What are you doing in my vent!" Zora said, her face burning. "You weren't using it, so I decided to

snoop around and see what the life of a loser was like." Dakota said. Zora started barking at Dakota, who fell out of the vent, and crashed onto

the floor. Zora normally would have laughed, but kept barking, and started running towards Dakota. Luckily, Eleanor caught her before she got

to Dakota. "Zora, bad girl! Stop! Sit!" Jeanette commanded, while Eleanor continued to hold on to Zora, who eventually sat on the couch, but

kept glaring at Dakota. "Anyway, you'll never believe what sorts of thing you can discover when you're slithering through the vents, and you

stumble upon places like the cafeteria." Dakota grinned, evilly, then said, "Not only are there interesting places, but there are interesting

people too. Like Chad and Grady. You can discover things that would blow your mind, like.." Dakota started, but Bell suddenly said, "Oh my

gosh you guys, I totally forgot that Marshall wanted us to present our final sketch to him right away! Come on, he wants everyone." The

Randoms all nodded, and Brittany called after them, "We'll meet you there!" Once it was just the munk teens and Dakota, Simon said, 'Alright

Dakota, what did you see, and tell the truth." Dakota grinned, and said, "Oh nothing much, except Chad and Grady holding hands under the

table they were sitting at, and then they went to the bathroom, so I slithered through the vents so I could spy on them in the bathroom, and

they were kissing." The munk teens gasped, and Jewl said, "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jeanette sighed and said, "It's no use, I

don't think even Dakota could make up something like that." Dakota grinned and said, "Anyway, I have a picture." Dakota pulled a picture out

of her pocket, of Grady and Chad kissing in the bathroom. "I also heard that Simon and Theodore here, helped Chad get the courage to confess

his love to Grady, and then spilled the beans to the other Chipmunks and Chipettes." Dakota continued. The teens' mouths all dropped. "So

now all that's left, is for me to tell my daddy, and Grady and Chad will be fired, as will you from your days of guest starring on So Random. I can

even make sure that the public never sees any of the episodes that you guys starred on." Dakota finished. "Why would you do that?" Theodore

asked, shocked. "Easy. Grady stole Chad from me, so he gets fired. Chad broke my heart for a guy, so he gets fired. Simon and Theodore helped

Chad confess his love, and make them an official couple, so they get fired. The rest of you knew about everything, and support it, so you get

fired." Dakota stated simply. "First of all, it's not Grady's fault that Chad has a crush on him." Alvin said, glaring at Dakota. "Second of all, You're

what, like ten? You never had a chance with Chad in the first place." Brittany said, glaring at Dakota. "Third of all, we only helped Chad do

something that he eventually would have done anyway." Simon said, glaring at Dakota. "Finally, the rest of us didn't do anything because…"

Jewl started. "Why? Because you guys are gay yourselves? Only it's worse in your case, since you're all brothers." Dakota interrupted. The teens

all gasped. "How did YOU know that?" Alvin asked, shocked. "Simple. This isn't the first time I've slithered around in the vents. I've been spying

on all eight of you ever since you got here. It doesn't take long, and it doesn't only happen once either." Dakota said, grinning evilly. "So as a

double punishment, I'm going to tell my daddy to make sure the public is let in on your little secret." Dakota added. "You wouldn't!" Jewl said,

shocked. "Oh, but I would." Dakota said, cackling evilly. The same question rang in the chipmunk's heads : what are we going to do now?


	6. A Random Ending

"Are you ready to get So Random?" The announcer said, and the studio audience cheered. The curtain went up for the Roadkill McGill's

Roadside Diner sketch. Alvin and Simon walked over to a red truck. "Hey homie, look at this! Roadkill McGill's roadside Diner." Alvin called over

to Simon, reading the sign on the truck. "Who's Roadkill McGill?" Simon asked, and Alvin shrugged. 'Why, that'd be me!" Theodore said,

jumping out from behind the truck. Alvin and Simon both jumped. "Well, howdy there, I'm Roadkill McGill, and if you're lookin for a meal, we

got it cooking on the grill from under someone's wheel!" Theodore said. Jeanette poked her head out of the truck's window and said, "Good

one Pa!" Theodore smiled at her and said, "I'll tell you what!" Theodore turned back to Alvin and Simon and asked, "So, what can I get you

boys?" "Um, what do you have on the menu?" Simon asked, politely. "Well, we have roasted squirrel.." Theodore started. "EW! You have

roasted squirrel? What do you cook it on anyways?" Alvin asked, looking for a stove. "Why, on the carburetor of course!" Theodore said.

"Good one Pa!" Jeanette said, peeking her head out of the truck. "I'll tell you what!" Theodore said, smiling at Jeanette. "Ew, that is so gross."

Alvin said. "Come on homie, be polite." Simon said. Alvin sighed and said, "Do you have anything normal?" "Well, we got toasted chipmunk,

fresh from under a tow truck's wheels!" Theodore said, proudly. "EW! Not only are you people disgusting, you're cannibals too!" Simon said,

and Alvin said, "What happened to being polite, homie?" Simon glared at him, and Theodore said, "Naw, see, we only eat smaller, non talking

chipmunks. Course none of them talk once they're run over!" Theodore said. "Good one Pa!" Jeanette said, peeking her head out of the truck's

window. "I'll tell you what!" Theodore said, smiling at Jeanette. "Ok, do you people have chicken nuggets?" Alvin asked, and Simon said, "I'll

have the same." Theodore nodded and called to Jeanette, "Two orders of chicken nuggets lil darling!" Jeanette peeked her head out of the

truck window and said, "But Pa, we're fresh out of chicken nuggets!" Just then, a chicken crossed the road, and a semi drove past, and there

was a loud SPLAT! "Hey Pa, why did that chicken cross the road?" Jeanette asked. "To be served up at Roadkill McGill's Roadside Diner!"

Theodore said, and Theodore high fived Jeanette. Theodore turned back to Alvin and Simon and said, "Not only do you get fresh chicken

nuggets, but this one's got extra ketchup!" Theodore said. Alvin and Simon turned green, and Jeanette said, "Good on Pa!" Theodore grinned at

her and said, "I'll tell you what, tell ya what!" The curtain closed, as the sketch ended. "Next up, Jewl Seville takes the stage, singing Paparazzi,

from the chipmunks' Lady Gaga Cover CD!" The announcer said, and the crowd cheered, as Jewl walked up on stage. The music started up, and

Jewl started to dance and sing. "We are the crowd, We're coming out, Got my flash on it's true, Need that picture of you, It's so magical We'd

be so fantastic, oh. Leather and jeans, Garage glamorous, Not sure what it means, But this photo of us It don't have a price, Ready for those

flashing lights. 'Cause you know that baby I- I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi. Baby there's no other

superstar, You know that I'll be, your- Papa-Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that girl is mine. Baby you'll be famous, Chase

you down until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi. I'll be your boy backstage at your show, Velvet ropes and guitars, Yeah cause you're my rockstar in

between the sets, Eyeliner and cigarettes. Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return, My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry, It don't have a

price, Loving you is Cherry Pie. 'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi. Baby there's

no other superstar, You know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that girl is mine. Baby you'll be famous,

Chase you down until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Real good, We're dancing in the studio, Snap-snap, to that shizz on the radio, Don't stop, for

anyone. We're plastic but we still have fun! I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi. Baby there's no other

superstar, You know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that girl is mine. Baby you'll be famous, Chase

you down until you love me. Papa-paparazzi!" Jewl finished, posed dramatically, and bowed, as the audience clapped. "Give it up for So

Random!" the announcer said, as Alvin, Simon, Jewl, Theodore, and Jeanette all bowed, and the audience cheered. "You guys were great!"

Eleanor said. "Thanks Ele." The teens all said. "Where are the Randoms?" Jewl asked. "Don't worry, they're on their lunch break." Brittany said.

"Good. So, what are we supposed to do about Dakota?" Alvin asked. Simon cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. "I've been doing

some research about Dakota, and the things she tells her dad to tell the public. Did you know that Mandi was fired?" Simon asked. The teens'

mouths dropped. "But I thought that she quit!" Bell said. "Yes, I know, that's a story the studio made up, so that So Random wouldn't be shut

down. In "truth," Dakota said that Mandi was having a love affair with Dakota's pet bunny, Floppy Ears." Simon said. "Who makes up something

like that?" Theodore asked, shocked. "Obviously, Dakota. I'm not surprised either, most people make up rumors that aren't believable, but if

you really want to hurt someone, you make up a rumor so big, that it has to be believed."Simon said. "So Random wasn't shut down, because

Marshall tried to tell Mr. Condor that there was no way that it was true, but Mr. Condor said that there was no way his "perfect little angel"

would lie about something like that. So, they made a compromise that So Random would continue to air on Disney Channel, as long as Mandi

was replaced." Simon finished. "Oh my gosh, can you believe the NERVE of that little girl?" Eleanor said. The other teens shook their heads,

and Simon said, "It was clear, from what I read, that Dakota had a "bad feeling" about Mandi, ever since she came to Condor Studios."

Everyone stood there, speechless, until Alvin suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "THAT'S IT!" the teens looked at Alvin, startled, and Alvin

said, "I know how to fix everything!" Alvin told the teens his plan. Alvin and Brittany went to go find Dakota, while Theodore and Eleanor went

to go find Mr. Condor. Jewl and Bell hid in the vent with a video camera, while Simon and Jeanette found the pictures of Chad and Grady in

Zora's sarcophagus, and went to go destroy them. Alvin, Brittany, and Dakota walked into the prop room. "So Dakota, We're here to plead our

case with you." Alvin said, trying to sound desperate. Dakota rolled her eyes, and said, "Forget it Seville, you're dead." Brittany put her hands

on her hips and said, "Fine, then we'll just tell your dad that you're lying." Dakota laughed and said, "Oh please Miller, my daddy would NEVER

take your word over mine! My daddy's too retarted to know when I'm lying anyway." "Oh really?" Alvin and Brittany said in unison, raising their

eyebrows in disbelief. "Yeah, like take for instance, when I accused Mandi of having a love affair with Floppy Ears! Sheer genius is what that lie

was! And of course, my daddy fell for it, and now she's fired, just like you'll be when I'm finished with you!" Dakota said, and started to cackle.

Just then, Theodore, Eleanor, and Mr. Condor walked in, and Dakota turned on her charm. She smiled sweetly at Mr. Condor, and said, "Hi

daddy! Are you having a good day?" Mr. Condor smiled at her, and said, "Why yes angel, I am." "Well you won't be soon. Because your

daughter is a liar!" Jeanette said, as her and Simon walked into the prop room. "What is the meaning of this! That is the most ridiculous thing

I've ever heard!" Mr. Condor said, angrily. "Oh is it? Then just take a look at this tape." Bell said, as she and Jewl climbed out of the vent.

Everyone crowded around Mr. Condor, as he watched the tape. When it ended, Mr. Condor looked at Dakota and said, "Dakota…" "Wait daddy,

I can explain! They made me say that, and the chipmunks have a crushes on each other, and we need to delete their episodes of So Random,

and we have to warn the public!" Dakota said. Mr. Condor sighed and said, "That's quite enough out of you young lady." "No, daddy, you don't

understand! Chad and Grady have crushes on each other, thanks to the chipmunks, and I bet that they edited that video to make it look worse,

and I have pictures to prove it!" Dakota said. Dakota opened the sarcophagus, then went pale, when she saw that they were gone. "But they

were there! They probably hid them somewhere!" Dakota said, and started to frantically search the prop house. After a while, Mr. Condor said,

"Dakota Condor, I think we've all had enough of your lies to last us a lifetime. You are to go home immediately! And tell the limo driver to take

you to the house with NO ocean view!" Dakota's face fell, and she screamed, "I HATE MY LIFE!" she stormed out of the room. "I apologize, kids."

Mr. Condor said. "That's ok Mr. Condor." The Chipmunks said. Just then, Miss Miller drove her car into the prop room and screamed, "HELP!

THE POLICE ARE CHASING ME!" Everyone stared at her, and she started cracking up, and screamed, "JUST KIDDING! NOW THAT'S

COMEDY!" Everyone just stared at her, and Mr. Condor said, "No need to yell ma'am, we're all right here." "EH?" Miss Miller screamed, and

the teens slapped their foreheads.


End file.
